As Him
by Chibi Binasu-chan
Summary: She was grinning madly as he pushed her on the bed. Her raggedy Doctor. "Oh Doctor," she breathed. "Amy," was his strangled response. Her eyes twinkled, "Call me Amelia." - One-shot, lemon.


**Author's Note:** I'm not sure if I should label this as AU.. but.. let me know what you think. I had this crazy idea pop in my head, and I decided to go with it. So read it with an open mind, haha. I think this will just be a short one-shot, but if you want more, let me know. Please review! Thanks. In honor of the new series! Woo! Long live Doctor Who!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who.

* * *

><p>She was grinning madly as he pushed her on the bed, all alone together in her house of blue. Finally. Amy Pond had waited so long for this, far too long. Why had he made her wait so bloody long? She tried to push away those negative thoughts and focus on the wild man before her. Amy fondled his ragged tie with an amused giggle. She pushed away his dirty blue button-down shirt and gently kissed his collarbone. Her raggedy Doctor.<p>

His voiced response was positive, thank heaven. She didn't want to admit to her nerves, her doubts and insecurities. He had to know how much she wanted him; he had to know how much she wanted to please him. His hands were everywhere, reassuring her. He wanted her, too.

The red-haired girl tilted her head up to allow his lips to crash upon hers, tasting each other so cautiously and dangerously at the same time. Amy spread her fingers through his brown hair, thanking her lucky stars that this was happening. She wanted to prove to him how much she loved him. Well. No time like the present, she figured, and quickly spun them over so she straddled him. His gasp of surprise was enough to make her moan with a giggle.

"Oh Doctor," she breathed.

"Amy," was his strangled response as she ground her hips into his.

The devilish twinkle in her eye sparkled, "Call me Amelia."

"Amelia!" his eyes fluttered closed with a groan in his voice. The goddess above him was deftly removing his pants, that look of determination never leaving her expression. Amy found him to already be swollen hard as she pulled down his underpants. She grinned.

Not wasting any time so as to expose her anxiety, Amy lowered her lips to his throbbing member; his gasp, quickly followed by a relieved sigh, was enough to urge her on. She wasn't exactly a pro at this yet, but Amy told herself she would become the best. For him. "Doctor, you're so big," her voice dripped with the lust she could not contain as she licked him up like a lollipop. Her heart was filled with delight as he threw his head back in pleasure, his fingers grasping the bed-sheets tightly.

"Amy-I mean, Amelia!" he cried, his hips uncontrollably bucking.

She teased him with her tongue. She pressed him with butterfly kisses, sucked gently one moment and ravenously the next. She felt guilty when he squeaked in pain from her teeth grating against his length. To compensate, she kissed him 'better'. Just as Amy was beginning to sense that he was close and her jaw was starting to strain, she pulled back. He groaned in frustration, and Amy almost laughed out loud. She was soon in his arms, pressed against him, their lips battling ferociously, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Her shirt was yanked off, lacey-bra snapped viciously off her back. Skin against skin. Amy was in heaven.

His fingers found her pert nipples and she smiled. He twisted, he squeezed, he massaged the skin of her breasts, her flat stomach, her still clothed ass. A heat was spreading through her lower stomach, lower and lower, uncontainable and undeniable. Amy was almost desperate; she needed him so badly, and she could only hope he felt the same way.

"Doctor," she mumbled in between kisses, feeling unable to breathe. "Please."

"Please what?" Amy didn't know that kind of possessive tone could come out of his mouth, and it sent shivers down her spine.

She pushed herself away from him to look him straight in the eye. "Fuck me," was her command, and he obeyed willingly. He pulled down her pants and knickers and flipped them over once more so that his weight pressed down upon her.

Their eyes met. "Are you sure?" he asked, his little frown revealing more than she wanted to know.

"Please! Doctor!" she emphasized his name. He smiled slightly, that expression of concern and concentration she had to admit she loved so very much. Finally, looking down at her, he pushed himself inside her tight warmth. Amy cried out in delight, her legs wrapping around him. They were one. At last.

A rhythm was set between them quickly, as though they had been doing this all along, for as long as she could remember. Amy found his mouth with her lips; they kissed so sweetly. But she wanted more, she wanted her wild Doctor, that mad man with a box, to show her what he was really capable of.

"Faster, Doctor, please!" Amy pushed her hips up to meet his, sending him deeper into her, elevating the volume of his groans and muttered, _"Oh God, Amy!"_ Not satisfied with their position, Amy took control, wriggling out of his embrace and stood over the edge of the bed. She leaned down and shook her bottom back and forth persuasively. The grin on his face struck her as extremely handsome.

He crawled after her. There he was, that mad man, his character truly shining through. He stood behind her and re-entered her, their cries of passion filling her room, echoing against the walls. Amy couldn't help but glance at the blank wall in front of her. There was no longer a crack there. She smiled. He had fixed her.

"Amy! Amelia!" he called from behind her, his thrusts becoming staggered and dazed.

Amy's smile broadened. "Come for me, Doctor," she looked over her shoulder at him, his eyes finding hers. They were locked in the strangest relationship of her life, but she didn't regret it. She couldn't regret any of it. His eyes closed as he pushed into her one last time, and then leaned down to kiss her back.

Their heavy breathing was the only sound for a moment or two. With a rush of cold air, Amy pulled herself from him and flopped onto her bed, her grin beginning to fade. She looked back at him, the magic dissipating. He glanced over at her, and then joined her on the bed, his goofy smile telling her everything. His arms reached out for her embrace, and Amy grudgingly complied, a tug on her heart straining in her chest.

"That was brilliant, Amy," he sighed, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah.." she let her head rest on his shoulder, the only place she had to call home.

"But next time, can I just be me?"

"I suppose," Amy grumbled. She knew she shouldn't have asked him for this. All she ever wanted was to please her Doctor, to make him happy, to make love to him and prove to him her worthiness. How would he react if he knew how she really felt?

"I love you, Amy," he murmured, sleep obviously taking hold of him.

She sighed, "I love you, too, Rory."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yay! This took me forty five minutes to write. Haha it was that much fun. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Thanks! Please review.


End file.
